


Sweet Creature

by SkelebroTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, F/M, Human!Sans, Humanbent, Illness, Kinda fontcest, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, but not gonna be as intense, but not in the way you'd expect, female!sans, human mage, humantale, i don't know anything about science, its inspired by all those 6 skeleton fics, psudo science, relationships come later, you are a female!human!sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkelebroTrash/pseuds/SkelebroTrash
Summary: After an attempt to cross into another universe to heal your sister, you encounter six skeletons. But wait, are they....you?





	1. 01. It's Like Looking At A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I LITERALLY GOT THIS IDEA THIS MORNING AND SPENT ALL DAY WRITING IT :D 
> 
> Btw this has some rare pov changes (only at the beginning and end) so sorry bc i personally don't like them but i couldn't figure out how to write it without them :)))))
> 
> FOLLOW MY BLOG
> 
> utimagines.tumblr.com

It was a quiet day in the skeleton household. Sans, Stretch and Red were all lazing about on the couch, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Their brothers, Papyrus, Blue and Edge could be heard in their different areas of the large house. Edge was training out in the backyard whereas Blue and Papyrus were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. 

 

Sans was just about to knock out another knock knock joke to his alternate selves but was suddenly distracted by the feeling of magic swirling in the basement. The others must have felt it as well because Stretch sits up straighter on the couch and Red’s head snaps to the doorway. 

 

“what was that?” stretch asks to sans, who shrugs. There seems to be a mutual agreement within the three of them as they all shortcut to the basement simultaneously. Red appears next to Sans just as the flash of Stretch’s magic appears only a second afterwards. The magic is coming from the same machine that the other versions of the brothers appeared from Sans realises. They can only watch as the machine lets out large bursts of magic, the screens warning the skeletons of an incoming signal. 

 

“what the fuck is going on, what set it off?!” Red growls as he moves around the basement, beginning to fiddle with the controls. Sans and Stretch move to other stations of the machine, furiously trying to control the magic bursts. 

 

“somethings coming through! it may be from another universe,” stretch says as he pulls up some readings from the machines. The machine lets out a series of loud noises, grumbling and filling the air with frenzied magic. The three of them step back from the machine, Sans eye blazes blue as he focuses on the entrance portal that is beginning to spark. The machine shakes furiously, the blue portal sparking more frequently until forming a glowing portal. The machine lets out a warning signal just as a silhouette could be made out behind the portal. 

 

“step back!” sans warns his two counterparts as the silhouette steps closer. 

 

“there's only one of them! if it's another us shouldn’t there be two?” red questions, his eye blazing a furious red. 

 

“unless it isn’t one of us,” stretch realises. 

 

Before anyone can speak again, the portal flashes a brilliant white as the figure steps through the portal. 

 

***** READER POV *****

 

You step through the portal cautiously, you had spent hours upon hours trying to fix that damn machine and to find your father. With your hands in your pockets, you feel yourself being pulled through the void and into a new dimension. You close your eyes, a bright white light passing through your body. You keep walking forward, pushing through the light until you feel solid ground beneath your feet. You open your eyes once more and walk the last few steps out of the portal. 

 

You are suddenly assaulted with the sound of the same machine you walked through shutting down and the view of three skeletons in front of you, all of their eyes blazing. You don’t say anything as you study how they look.

 

The one on the left is short and aggressive looking. His face is round with large eye sockets. His left eye is blazing red and his sharp teeth seem threatening. He is wearing a red and black jacket with a fur hood with some basketball pants and a red sweater. He wears black and gold sneakers on his feet, his tibia and fibula sticking out behind the tongue of the shoe. 

 

Next to him, is the tallest skeleton in the room. His face is longer than the short skeleton and his teeth are longer and duller. His eye blazes as orange as the large hoodie he wears. Along with it, he wears green cargo pants and socks stuffed into a pair of sandals. 

 

The last skeleton though, you are shocked to see. Much like the first edgy skeleton, this one bears many of the same features. Short, round face with large eye sockets, one of them blazing blue. He though is wearing a blue jacket, identical to yours. He wears a white t-shirt and black basketball pants. His feet are covered in grey socks and he wears bright pink slippers. His outfit is almost identical to the one you are currently wearing. 

 

You are wearing your favourite blue jacket that has a white fur lining around the hood. You also wear a white t-shirt dress that falls just above your knees. You too are wearing grey socks with pink slippers. The main difference between you and the third skeleton? He was a skeleton, and you were a human female. 

 

The machines noises cut off and the room is filled with silence. The feeling of magic in the air slows and you move to put your hands in your jacket pockets. You feel the eyes of the skeletons running over you, taking in your appearance. You decide to break the silence. 

 

“heya,” you begin, short and simple. Your voice is smooth and sounds deep and warm for a female. The skeletons flinch at the sound of your voice and you absently pull a hand from your pocket to run through your short, blue coloured hair. You tuck a strand behind your ear and scratch the back of your neck awkwardly. 

 

“i’m sans,” you introduce yourself. 

 

This seems to pull a reaction from the edgy skeleton who suddenly bursts out into laughter. The tall, orange one looks amused as he glances down at the third skeleton, who frowns. You frown back at him but turn your eyes to look at the edgy skeleton who is bent over, howling with laughter. The blazing magic in their eyes are now gone and you note that they all have white eye lights. 

 

“uh, ignore him, i’m papyrus but you can call me stretch,” the tall one introduces himself. You frown, this tall skeleton shares a name with your sister. You begin to get the feeling that maybe the machine didn’t bring you to the right place to find your father. You turn back to look at the portal you walked through and see that it had dissipated. You huff as you glance at the wall through the machine and turn back to the skeletons. 

 

“you can call me red, sweetheart,” the edgy skeleton says, standing back up and wiping away tears of laughter from his eye sockets. You turn to the final skeleton who is still staring at you. 

 

“so what do i call you?” you ask him. His eyes meet yours and he seems to break out of his staring trance. 

 

“you can call me sans,” he says, his voice deep. You connect the dots quite easily in your mind. This skeleton in front of you was an alternate version of yourself. The other two seemed to be as well. You frown, realising that something defiantly didn’t work correctly in your calculations in finding your father. 

 

“cool, an alternate version of me, which universe am i in?” you ask Sans. 

 

“well, you're in mine but if your story is anything like these two, something's gone wrong with the calculations and you ended up here. except they brought their brothers with them, so if you don’t mind me asking, do you have a papyrus in your universe?” Sans asks you. You feel a pang of guilt wash through you as you think of your sister. 

 

“yes, i have a sister called papyrus but she…she’s sick and the only reason i was going through the portal was to find our dad who can help fix her,” you confess, trusting that these alternate versions of you all share the same strong love for their siblings as you do for yours. Red’s amusement seems to die off and Stretch offers a sympathetic look. 

 

“you’re trying to find gaster?” Sans asks, his voice darkening. 

 

“yeah. i’m sure our stories are very similar considering we dress the same and all, so i know your gaster probably had the same thing happen to mine. i know he’s out there somewhere, i just need to find him so he can heal paps,” you explain, your heart and soul feeling heavy with the mention of your sister. 

 

“whats wrong with her?” Red asks you, his voice soft. You look down and the floor and kick out a foot in annoyance, anger filling your system. 

 

“i don’t know whats wrong with her. i have an iq of 145 and have two phd’s but i can’t figure out why she is sick. nothing i try works and i don’t want her to die, not after all we’ve been through,” you feel tears burning at your eyes so you flip your head up to the ceiling and blink them away. You let out a shaky breath and bite your lip out of habit. The frustration of trying to heal Papyrus really gets to you. 

 

“how about you come upstairs and meet everyone else. I’m sure the four of us can figure out a way to help your pap,” sans suggests. You nod and take one last glance at the machine. You walk towards the skeleton monsters and follow them up the stairs and out of the basement. 

 

You don’t pay much attention to the interior of the house as you follow behind Stretch and Red, Sans opting to walk beside you. The two of you are the same height and you note with a small amount of amusement, that you two are currently walking in time with one another. The smell of burning pasta fills the air and you feel a wave of sadness wash through you. Before she got sick, Papyrus used to love cooking all types of spaghetti. She never mastered the skill, but you loved that she never gave up. Sans notices your fault in attitude and offers a sympathetic look. 

 

“your paps makes pasta too?” he asks softly. 

 

“yeah, not since she got sick though,” you confirm. 

 

“boss, uh, my papyrus that is, makes lasagne,” Red tells you as the group turns the corner. 

 

“blue, sans from my universe, makes tacos,” Stretch adds with a hint of amusement. You can feel the love radiating off all of the skeletons for their brothers. It makes you think of happier times. The group enters the living room and you watch as Red sits onto the couch, patting the spot next to him. You sit down next to him and watch Sans and Stretch leave the room, you suspect they’re going to get the others. 

 

“so you’re a sans too huh?” you ask Red. 

 

“yeah, my universe is a lot darker than this one,” he explains loosely. You nod, getting the message he’d rather not talk about it. It is silent for a moment before he turns to you. 

 

“if you’re me, why are you a human? why aren’t you a monster like the rest of us?” he asks. 

 

“I suppose it’s just the way my universe is. we do have monsters in our universe but i suppose we’ve swapped positions in this one so my monsters is the equivalent of your humans,” you ponder. Red takes on this knowledge and just nods. 

 

Sans walks back into the room with what seems his Papyrus with him. Stretch and another Sans follows after as well as another Papyrus. 

 

“so, everyone, this is another me,” sans introduces you to the rest of the group. You offer a lazy wave and take in the appearance of the new skeletons. 

 

The one that has to be Sans’s Papyrus, is wearing what _has_ to be his version of the battle body. It sends a pang through your heart as you observe the handcrafted armour, red boots, gloves and flowing red scarf. His eyes are bright and innocent and he is wearing a large smile. You’re already noticing the similarities between him and your sister. Tall, same variations of clothing and a bright and innocent personality. 

 

“GREETINGS NEW SANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU ARE A LOT MORE HUMAN AND FEMALE THAN THE OTHER SANS’S I HAVE MET!” Papyrus greets you with a loud gesture. Yep, he’s defiantly like your sister. 

 

“hey paps, you’re a lot bonier and male than my version of you,” you greet with a smile. Papyrus lets out a loud ‘nyeh heh heh’ and you let out a small laugh from the sound. Your eyes move over to stretch who has a smaller version of Sans in front of you. He is wearing a baby blue scarf tied in a bow around his neck. He has another version of the battle body on but this time in blues and greys. You realise that whatever universe Stretch and this Sans is from must be a swapped version of the current one. 

 

“MWEH HEH HEH! HELLO ALTERNATE HUMAN VERSION OF MYSELF! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE OR BLUEBERRY!” Blue announces. Your heart melts at this version of yourself, he is adorable. 

 

“it’s nice to meet you blue,” you greet. 

 

Finally, you look over the last Papyrus. His features are a lot sharper than the other Papyrus’s, with sharp teeth and scars over his bony face. He wears a tattered red scarf and a leather jacket. He matches with some leather pants and some intimidating red boots. 

 

“ANOTHER WEAK VERSION OF MY PATHETIC BROTHER!” This Papyrus complains, “UGH, I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS BUT YOU MIGHT AS WELL CALL ME EDGE LIKE THE OTHERS DO!”

 

“nice t’meet you, edge,” you greet.

 

“IF YOU DON’T MIND ME ASKING HUMAN SANS, WHY ARE YOU HUMAN?” Papyrus asks.

 

“uh, guess i’m gonna need a nickname as well huh. i’m human because i was born this way,” you tell Papyrus 

 

“maybe it’ll be easier if you just tell us about your world and we’ll ask questions at the end?” stretch suggests. You lean back into the couch and nod. 

 

“yeah sure, um take a seat cause this might take a while. actually, before i start, can i talk to you for a moment sans?” you ask, suddenly getting a thought. Sans nods and you get up from the couch and follow him out of the room. 

 

“what is it?” he asks, when the two of you are a safe distance from the couch. 

 

“does your papyrus, and blue and edge i suppose, know about the resets? cause my papyrus doesn’t and i don’t wanna say anything if they didn’t know,” you ask him. His eye lights fade into nothing and you find yourself looking at blank sockets. He just nods. 

 

“yeah, yeah they know,” he confirms. You nod back and the two of you walk back into the room. Papyrus and Blue are sitting next to each other on the floor and Edge is leaning against the wall, as if he could be anywhere but in this room. Red is still on the couch and Stretch has joined him. You and Sans fill the remaining spaces on the couch and you begin your story. 

 

“Ok, so in my universe monsters sealed humans under mount ebbot during the war. seven of their strongest boss monsters sealed us under with a magic spell. no one can remember why the war started but our king and queen, asgore and toriel, lost their children during the war. humans had been trapped underground for eighty years already until the time i was around. i was born and when i was five, i got a little sister papyrus. i don’t know who my mother was but i know who our father is. anyway, our father…left us when i was ten and papyrus was five so i basically raised her all by myself. we were homeless until i managed to save enough money doing odd jobs around the underground to afford our home in snowdin,” you take a break. 

 

Everyones eyes are on you as you continue the story. 

 

“i managed to find a job as a sentry and that helped a lot for raising paps. by the time paps was twelve, she had already decided she wanted to be just like undyne and be a royal guard. she started training when she was fifteen and got a part time job as a sentry in my section. everything was going smoothly i suppose. everyone in the underground was scared of monsters, i can only imagine its the parallel of how you guys felt towards humans. one day, a few years after paps started training, a monster fell into the underground,” you take a deep breath and prepare yourself for the next part of your history. 

 

“the monster that fell was frisk. i’m only guessing their a human in this world but in mine they were a little goat looking monster. everything was going ok y’know? they came through the ruin’s doors, i walked them through pap’s puzzles and they even managed to free us. but after finally seeing the sun, i woke up in my bed in snowdin,” the room is silent, every skeleton knowing what had happened. 

 

“turns out the kid is a freaking boss monster that has the ability to reset everything. they must have reset over three hundred times until the time we were finally released for the final time. there were good timelines, neutral timelines and the worst timelines. sometimes they’d just kill one or two monsters, just to see how i’d react. it was infuriating. when they killed my sister though, they were the worst timelines to live through,” you take a break from speaking. You can see Papyrus giving both you and Sans sympathetic looks. 

 

“so, i fought frisk too many times to count. i am not like other humans. i have magic as well. not all humans in my world have magic, and i’m guessing thats the same for everywhere. my magic was enough to kill them, thousands of time, forcing them to reset the world. but sometimes it just wasn’t enough, and they killed me along with everyone else remaining in the underground. but as i said, we were eventually freed and everyone was alive. the kid promised to not reset anymore and so far they’ve kept that promise. paps and i moved into a nice house on the surface and everything was going fine. we both managed to get jobs, she was working as a gardener for the king and queen and i had a pretty sweet deal with the local university working with their science department. but then paps got sick and nothing i tried worked. so i fixed up the old machine back in snowdin and took my chances at finding our dad, to see if he could help us, but instead i ended up here,” you conclude your story. 

 

The room is silent as everyone processes the story. You put your hands in your hoodie pockets and wait for the questions. 

 

“Y-YOU SAID YOU HAD MAGIC, AND THAT NOT A LOT OF HUMANS HAD MAGIC. DOES YOUR PAPYRUS HAVE MAGIC? WHAT TYPE OF MAGIC CAN YOU DO?” Papyrus asks, breaking the silence. 

 

“nah, paps doesn’t have magic. they’re pretty handy in combat though which is good. as for my magic, i can manipulate gravity, summon blasters, conjure weapons and make short cuts. i’m technically also the judge for the king and queen so i have those abilities as well,” you tell him. 

 

“PPFT! AS IF A PUNY HUMAN LIKE YOURSELF COULD CONJURE A WEAPON TO DESTROY A BOSS MONSTER! I DEMAND YOU SHOW IT TO ME!” Edge demands you, walking over to your spot on the couch with a challenging glare.

 

Red groans from his spot on the couch and you shake your head at him. 

 

“sorry, not gonna ever fight a papyrus,” you tell him. 

 

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCUSE! YOU PROBABLY CAN’T EVEN DO IT!” Edge taunts. You roll your eyes and short cut across the room. You watch as he turns around and glares at you. You look at Red who is facepalming on the couch. Stretch looks amused whereas Papyrus and Blue look concerned. 

 

“there, magic,” you say shaking your hands sarcastically. Edge glares harder and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“U-UM, YOU SAID THAT FRISK RESET OVER THREE HUNDRED TIMES, DO YOU REMEMBER ALL THE TIMELINES?” Blue asks you. 

 

“i remember everything,” you say simply. Sans winces from his place. 

 

“DOES THIS MEAN YOU GET NIGHTMARES LIKE MY BROTHER AS WELL!” Papyrus gasps. You look at Sans who hides his face in his hoodie, pulling the strings so you can’t see his face. You’re almost tempted to do the same thing. 

 

“yes, papyrus, i get nightmares,” you answer. 

 

“what were you studying at the university before you came here?” stretch asks, clearly trying to change the topic. 

 

“i was working on a project that would help search for signs of magic use within humans. i was also researching various magical related medical topics and studying for a third phd in biomedical science,” you tell him, “i already have a phd in theoretical physics and a phd in physical chemistry.” 

 

“do any of you have degrees?” you ask, curious. 

 

“i have a phd in astrophysics,” Red grins. 

 

“phd in biomechanics engineering,” Stretch adds. 

 

“phd in magical sciences and phd in magical physics,” Sans says. 

 

“NERDS!” Papyrus and Blue call out together. You all laugh at the outburst and the tension from earlier disappears. You brush your hair out of you face again and silently wish for a hair tie, but you doubted that any of the skeletons would have one. 

 

“uh, you can say no to us asking but do you have the same stats as us then?” sans asks you. 

 

“probably, feel free to do a check,” you give permission for the skeleton monsters to look at your statistics. Your chest glows the same blue colour as your magic as your statistics are displayed. 

 

**_Sans_ **

 

**HP: 1**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**ATK: 1**

 

**_The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage._ **

 

The colouring in your chest fades and the room is once again silent. You get the feeling that Sans, Red and possibly Stretch have the same statistics as yourself. 

 

“HUMAN SANS NEEDS A NICKNAME!” Edge announces, breaking the tense atmosphere. 

 

“WHAT COLOUR IS YOUR MAGIC? WE CAN NAME IT OFF THAT!” Blue says excitedly at the change of topic. 

 

You summon a ball of magic in your hands. The blue colouring matching the exact same shade of your hair and eyes. You give him an apologetic look. 

 

“sorry, blue but that idea won’t work,” you apologise. 

 

“what about your favourite food?” stretch suggests. 

 

“ketchup? nah that’s a bit weird,” you ponder. Red and Sans snort at this fact and you wonder if your counterparts also drank condiments. 

 

“WHAT ABOUT A DIFFERENT HUMAN FEMALE NAME?” Papyrus suggests. You ponder the idea and shrug, that could work. 

 

“yeah that might do,” you agree. Papyrus looks delighted at his idea being chosen and jumps up to hug you. You are swept into a bony embrace and lifted off the ground. You let out a startled laugh and hug him back, dearly missing your own sister. He places you back on the ground and ruffles your hair, you look up and give him a mock glare as you fix your hair. Your stomach growls and you flush a light shade of pink.

 

“YOU MADE THE SAME SOUND THAT FRISK DOES WHEN THEY’RE HUNGRY!” Papyrus gasps, “NO WORRIES, HUMAN SIBLING! I SHALL GET YOU A SERVING OF THE VERY BEST SPAGHETTI!” 

 

Everyone stands up and walks into the kitchen, watching as Papyrus serves up various plates of spaghetti. Blue runs forward and starts doing the same with some questionable looking tacos. You all sit at the large dining table and find yourself between Stretch and Red. Sans walks over to the cupboard and pulls out two bottles of ketchup, a bottle of mustard and a bottle of honey. He sits the honey in front of Stretch, a ketchup bottle in front of you and the mustard in front of Red. He sits down opposite you and takes a long sip of the condiment. You notice Stretch and Red doing the same with their bottles of choice. You let out an amused sound and take your own gulp from the ketchup bottle. Its your favourite kind. 

 

Papyrus sets a plate of spaghetti in front of you as well as a fork. The sight of the slightly burnt, over cooked pasta smothered in sauce and edible glitter is enough to send a wave of determination through your body. You are determined to save your sister. 

 

You take a large bite of the spaghetti and give Papyrus a thumbs up. Throughout the meal, Sans begins telling some jokes. 

 

“what do you call a fake noodle?” he asks, slurping up a noodle messily. Papyrus groans into his meal. 

 

“an im _pasta_ ,” sans snorts and takes a long sip of his ketchup. You similarly snort and try and laugh around your mouthful of food. Beside you Stretch and Red are similarly laughing. 

 

“ _cannelloni_ tell bad jokes?” you say. 

 

“the _pasta_ -bilities are endless for bad jokes,” Sans winks. 

 

“nah, he’s a bit of a _noodle_ when telling jokes,” Red laughs beside you. 

 

“you could say it’s part of his daily _routini,”_ Stretch points out with a grin. The four of you let out loud chuckles as Blue, Edge and Papyrus all groan into their meals. You finish your meal and take the last sip of ketchup out of the bottle. Wiping away any sauce around your mouth with a napkin you lean back into your chair comfortably. 

 

“so what’s it like being a human?” Red asks, leaning back and sipping on his mustard. 

 

“annoying mostly. being a human female sucks ass some days. i’d much rather be a skeleton,” you confess. 

 

“what’s the worst part?” Stretch asks, joining in the conversation. 

 

“ugh theres so many things to choose from. periods, sexism, racism since I'm human, beauty standards, ugh i could go on forever,” you groan. 

 

“what do you mean sexism?” Red asks. 

 

“well, i’m a woman in science. a majority of my co-workers are male and think i don’t belong in the lab even though my iq is the highest in the building,” you answer. They let out an offended sound and you scratch your thigh where you dress has ridden up. 

 

“well we deal with the racism so we understand that pretty well, and skeletons don’t really have beauty standards,” Stretch muses. 

 

“so whats a period then?” Red asks. You let out a loud laugh and cover your face, snorting into your hands. From across the table, Sans, Blueberry, Edge and Papyrus enter the conversation. 

 

“man, i don’t know if you guys actually wanna hear about this, it’s pretty gross,” you laugh. 

 

“IF I COULD SURVIVE MY WORLD, I CAN CERTAINLY SURVIVE HEARING ABOUT THIS PERIOD NONSENSE!” Edge declares. 

 

You snort out another laugh. Then you tell them. 

 

“EW EW EW EW EW EW,” Blue says as he rushes out of the room, a blue blush on his face. Papyrus follows shortly after, an orange blush on his face. Edge sits back in his chair, a disgusted look on his face. Sans, Red and Stretch are all showing varying looks of concern, horror and disgust. 

 

“so yeah, every month i go through that,” you laugh with a depressed tone. 

 

“man, being human sucks,” Red groans. 

 

“you know what the worst thing is though?” you ask them. 

 

“what?” Sans asks back. 

 

“throughout the entire time frisk was resetting the world I was on my period,” you groan. The skeletons at the table wince and you run your fingers through your hair, pushing it out of your face. 

 

“i’ve been meaning t’ask, but why the blue hair?” Red asks. 

 

“s’ the colour of my magic so i got it dyed when we got to the surface and ended up really liking the look. i get it re-dyed every few months or so. my natural hair colour is white, which now makes sense to me now that you guys are skeletons with white bones,” you explain. 

 

“cool,” Stretch nods. 

 

“so about this naming business, any ideas?” you ask. 

 

“i dunno, are there any names you like?” Red asks. You shrug. 

 

“are we sticking with font names or just any female names?” Sans asks. 

 

“any type of name would suit,” you confirm. 

 

The group of you begin to brainstorm ideas. Papyrus and Blue re-join the conversation and are inputting their ideas. 

 

So far they’ve managed to come up with Arial, Georgia, Lucinda and Y/N. You’ve been pondering over the names and testing them out in your head. You could see yourself as a Georgia but not as a Lucinda or Arial. Y/N though… You felt like a Y/N. 

 

“i think i’m gonna choose y/n,” you announce. Blue and Papyrus cheer happily. Red gives you a proud pat on the back. 

 

“welcome to the nickname club kiddo,” Stretch grins. 

 

You grin and absently minded rub at your eyes. You look at the clock on the wall and notice that you’ve been awake for over 17 hours now. You had surprisingly gotten up early to work on the machine and more time that you thought had passed while being in this universe. 

 

“is there anywhere i can sleep? i’m _bone_ tired,” you ask with the pun. 

 

“hey thats my favourite pun, but yeah follow me,” Sans laughs, standing up from the table. You push back your chair and wave goodbye to the other skeletons. You adjust your dress as you walk out the room from where it rode up your legs during dinner. You follow him up a set of stairs and down a short hallway. 

 

“this is my room but i’ll just stay with paps until we get you a space ready,” sans explains. 

 

The two of you walk into the room and you snort when you see it. 

 

“what? something wrong with my room?” Sans asks, turning to face you. 

 

“nothing’s wrong with it. just for the fact that it’s identical to my own,” you let out a stream of giggles. Sans laughs as you both survey the room. Double bed in the right-hand corner, desk full of random papers in the left-hand corner. A door to a walk in robe and the designated trash tornado. 

 

“well, if you need anything just give me a call,” Sans says before leaving the room. You watch him leave and close the door behind him. You give another look over the room, a stupid smile on your face. You shrug off your jacket and throw it over the desk chair. You hike up your dress just high enough to undo your bra and throw it over top of your jacket. You toe off your slippers and crawl onto the soft bed. As soon as your head hits the pillow you’re asleep. 

 

***** 3RD PERSON POV *****

 

Sans comes back down the stairs and re-joins the others at the kitchen table. Papyrus and Blue have disappeared and Edge is washing the dishes with a vengeance. Sans pulls out another bottle of ketchup from the cupboard before sitting in Y/N’s previous place in between Red and Stretch. 

 

It’s quiet as Sans takes a long gulp of the ketchup. 

 

“so i’m not the only one who found her attractive, right?” Red asks softly. Stretch collapses in his chair. 

 

“oh thank stars i thought i was the only one,” Stretch says, relief in his voice. Sans chokes slightly on his ketchup. 

 

“it’s me though. it’s just a female me……..but yes, y/n, god,” Sans groans. Red and Stretch chuckle with a knowing glance. Having you around was going to be interesting to say the least. 


	2. 02. Precious Cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! lots of angst in this chapter! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr:
> 
> utimagines.tumblr.com

When you woke up, it wasn’t to the sweet smell of pancakes or the sound of Papyrus banging on your door, yelling that you’re going to be late for work. It was to your racing heart beat, the swell of your magic around you and the reoccurring nightmare thats haunted you for years. You sat up on the bed and started taking deep breaths to calm yourself down. Your eyes flickered around the room, taking in your surroundings. The only thing that gave it away that this wasn’t your room back home was the picture of two skeleton brothers standing with a group of other monsters hanging on the wall. You flopped back onto the bed and willed your heart to stop beating so fast. 

 

When your heart rate declined and your breathing evened out, you rolled out of the bed and slipped on your slippers. You took a quick note of the time, three in the morning, and exited the room. You quietly made your way downstairs, heading into the kitchen for a glass of water. You opened up three of the cupboards before finally finding the right one. Sticking the glass under the tap, you filled it to the brim and looked out the kitchen window. 

 

It was very dark outside, almost nothing to be seen bar a few trees in the immediate foreground. You took a large gulp of the cold water and continued to look out the window. You heard the buzz of magic behind you and the soft fall of feet onto the kitchen floor. You turn around, taking another sip of water to look at the visitor. 

 

Stretch looked surprised to see you but offers you a sleepy grin. You give him a tight smile back and look out the window again. 

 

“couldn’t sleep?” he asks, walking to lean against the counter beside you. 

 

“nightmare,” you explain softly. Stretch nods in understanding and rubs at his face. 

 

“what about you?” you ask, finishing your glass of water and setting the empty cup in the sink. 

 

“i just have trouble sleeping,” he confesses. You give him a sympathetic smile and rub at your eyes. 

 

“what was your nightmare about?” he asks softly. 

 

“usual shit, paps dying, frisk resetting, loosing everything again,” you huff. Stretch makes a sad sound and shifts closer to you, putting his arm around you and rubbing your back in a comforting manner. You lean into the tall skeleton and feel warmth radiating off his body. You figured it was a monster thing. 

 

“why do you have trouble sleeping?” you ask him quietly. Stretch sighs and looks towards the door. 

 

“wish i could tell you… i just don’t have an explanation,” he says sadly. You nod and pat his back sympathetically, feeling his bones through the hoodie. You start to feel tired again and you yawn into your hand. 

 

“i think i’m gonna go back upstairs and try and get a few more hours…” you say to Stretch who nods. You pull away from his body and wave goodbye as you exit the room. 

 

——————————

 

When you wake again, it’s too the sound of pots and pans clanging together in the kitchen and music playing from down the stairs. You roll onto your back and rub two hands down your face, rubbing at your eyes. You move your arms up above your head and stretch your body until you hear a satisfying crack from somewhere in your back. You push yourself up from your reclined position and stretch your arms out until your joints crack softly. It was a bad habit to crack your joints, but it always helped shake off the sleepiness in the morning for you. 

 

Theres a knock at the door and you sit up a little straighter. 

 

“come in,” you call out to the visitor. The door opens and Sans walks in, rubbing at his eye sockets. 

 

“mornin' y/n,” he greets.

 

“mornin’,” you greet back. He walks over to the bed and sits up next to you, you shift to the side to give him some more space. You watch amused as he scratches his skull and blinks, clearly still waking up. 

 

“how’d you sleep?” Sans asks, a sleepy look on his face. 

 

“like normal i suppose, woke up early this morning cause of a nightmare. usual shit,” you tell him. He lets out an understanding groan and nods. 

 

“so, uh, i wanted to talk to you cause i was thinking last night on how to help your paps and i was wondering if you wanted to go back to your universe and bring them here. that way they’re with you and we can all help get her get better,” he suggests. 

 

You ponder this thought for a moment, your mind racing with the pros and cons of transporting your sick sister through the void. You bite your lip.

 

“it could work, i mean, with everyone here helping… but she’s in a delicate position at the moment, we’d need to have medical equipment set up for when she gets here,” you tell him with a grimace. 

 

“i could talk to alphys and see if she can bring over some stuff from her lab. she’s been working with a lotta humans since coming to the surface,” Sans suggests. You nod and turn to look at the photograph of all the monsters on the wall. 

 

“would she do it? my alphys and i aren’t on the best terms at the moment… not since paps got sick,” you confess. 

 

“what happened?” he asks, concern written on his features. 

 

“well, paps got sick after staying over alphys and undyne’s place. at first it was just the flu, then it turned into something more severe which is why i’m here. i…,” you take a deep breath, “i got really mad at them. i blamed them for paps getting sick cause alphys was working on some ‘top secret’ things and paps got exposed to whatever it was….” 

 

Sans lets out a curse and moves closer to you, wrapping a bony arm around your shoulder. You lean into his body, much like how you did to Stretch last night and rest your head on his shoulder. 

 

“she wouldn’t tell me what she was working with so i can’t even get to work on making a cure. whatever it was, it doesn’t show up in blood tests and i’m scared to pull out her soul since she’s so weak,” you tell him, your words beginning to choke up with pent up emotion. Sans pulls you into a hug and you wrap your arms around him. 

 

“hey, shh, we’re gonna figure out a way to help her, i promise,” he coos, the same way you would say to Papyrus if she was upset. You take a deep breath, trying to control your emotions. 

 

“i’ll call up alph and see if she can bring over her equipment, we’ll set it up in a room and then you, me and anyone else who wants to come help can go get paps and some of your stuff. now how about we go downstairs and get some breakfast. i think edge was cooking eggs and bacon,” he says, rubbing a hand up and down your back. 

 

You pull away from his body and rub at your eyes again. 

 

“yeah, thank you sans,” you thank him. 

 

“anytime, y/n,” he says, standing up from the bed. You get up off the bed and pick up your hoodie from the chair and slip it on, deciding to forego the bra for the morning. You follow Sans downstairs and walk into the kitchen. You see Red drinking coffee at the table, talking to Blue about something. Edge is cooking at the stove, the smell of bacon and eggs filling the air. It seems like this version of Papyrus could actually cook. Papyrus is hovering around Edge, clearly trying to learn how to cook this new meal. You join Red and Blue at the table and watch as Sans pulls a mobile from his pocket and leaves the room to call Alphys. 

 

“MORNING Y/N!” Blue greets excitedly. 

 

“morning blue, morning red,” you greet the two skeletons. 

 

“mornin,” Red grunts, clearly needing some more coffee in order to function.

 

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN SISTER!” Papyrus greets you, turning away from Edge and walking over to you. He leans down and hugs you, you hug him back. 

 

“morning papyrus,” you smile. He pulls back from the hug and pets your head once before returning to watch Edge cook. 

 

“good morning edge, breakfast smells good,” you greet Edge. 

 

Edge grunts as a response and you raise an eyebrow at Red who shrugs. Stretch walks into the room and flops into the seat next to yours. 

 

“morning y/n, you alright?” Stretch asks. You nod and put your hands in your jacket pockets. 

 

“yeah, sans and i are setting up a plan to start helping paps today,” you tell them. 

 

“nice, need any help?” he asks. 

 

“yeah, i was gonna explain the plan after breakfast,” you tell him. He nods and Sans re-enters the room. 

 

“she said she’ll bring everything over as soon as she can,” Sans tells you. You let out a sigh of relief and lean back into your chair, working out a mental plan on what you’ll need to bring over from your universe. Edge breaks your train of thought by placing plates of food in front of each of the skeletons and yourself. You barely notice Stretch’s eye blazing until a bottle of ketchup appears in front of you. Similarly, a bottle of mustard in front of Red, a bottle of honey in front of himself and another bottle of ketchup in front of Sans appears. 

 

“thanks,” you thank him, reaching over to squirt ketchup over your meal. As soon as everyone is seated, the table fills with small talk and the sound of utensils on plates. You eat your food and chat idly to the table about the small things everyone has in common. As predicted, you and Sans are almost identical with your likes and dislikes and you, Red, Sans and Stretch shared many of the same ideals. You and Papyrus both enjoyed some of the same shows and you and Blue shared a lot of the same type of music and colours. Surprisingly enough, you and Edge have the same tastes in food, despite your love for putting ketchup over everything. 

 

Once everyone was finished eating and the plates had been cleared, it was time to put the plan into action. 

 

“ok, so the plan is to go back to my universe and bring my papyrus back here since theres more people to help out. we need to go back through the portal, and gather our things and set up before bringing papyrus through. alphys is bringing over the necessary medical equipment that papyrus will need to be hooked up to,” you explain. 

 

“we’re going to set the things up in the spare room down here and y/n will be sleeping in the room next to it. alph should be over in an hour to set everything up,” Sans adds. 

 

“in the meantime, i’m gonna go set up the machine so it’s ready to go,” you announce. 

 

“i’ll give you a hand with fixing the machine,” Red offers. You smile and nod at him. 

 

“I WILL CLEAN THE ROOMS!” Papyrus announces. 

 

“I WILL HELP!” Blue follows. You can only imagine those two being the dream team of cleaning. 

 

“thank you everyone, i really appreciate it,” you thank them, your heart swelling with gratitude for the alternate versions of you and papyrus. You stand up from your seat and Red follows you down to the basement and to the machine. You hear the others moving around upstairs and you look at the machine, calculating what you’ll need to do. 

 

You turn the machine on and furiously begin typing in the commands for the right co-ordinates for your universe. Red takes up the place next to you and begins inputing some more commands. 

 

“how long did it take you to fix your machine?” Red asks curiously. 

 

“if you don’t count the time in the resets, maybe eight years or so. i had to re-make a lot of the custom parts since they were pretty damaged,” you explain. 

 

“yeah my version of the machine was pretty busted up as well. took me a long time,” Red says, understandably. 

 

“you don’t have to answer if you don’t wanna, but why did you and edge come here?” you ask, eyes flickering over the various screens as you input some equations. 

 

“my world… it’s kill or be killed. long story short, our world was breaking down into nothing. there wasn't enough resources to go around since other monsters kept killing off the farmers and workers. i had to get us out of there,” Red explains with a rough voice. 

 

“that shit,” Red snorts at your response and just nods. You move away from the computers and pick up some tools off a work bench. You move in front of the machine and sit on the ground, unscrewing a panel to input more information. As you push through wires and input sequences into various panels, you feel Red’s eyes on you. You turn back to look at him and smirk when he quickly looks away, focusing back on one of the screens. You look down at where your dress has fallen to your hips, exposing your entire leg in your sitting position. If it went any higher, your underwear would be exposed you realised. You tear your thoughts away from your exposed leg, not really caring if anyone saw, and continue working on the machine. 

 

Some time passes and you are sitting next to Red at the bench, double checking all of the equations and making sure they’re correct. As your eyes fly over the screens, you feel Red’s eyes on you again. 

  
“is there something on my face or what?” you ask him, bringing a hand up to wipe at your cheeks. You look over to Red and see a faint red flush on his cheeks.

 

“nah, sorry for staring… just haven't seen a human this close in a while ’s all,” he blushes. You feel your cheeks flush as well and you turn away from him, looking over the last set of lines. 

 

“ok, the machine is ready, just need to charge up the magic and we should be good,” you say. The door to the basement opens and Sans walks down the stairs with a small dinosaur monster. 

 

“hey y/n, this is alphys. alphys, this is y/n,” Sans introduces. Your eyes flicker over this worlds version of Alphys and you notice some similarities between the two versions. They’re both short and they hold their body in the same way. They even dress the same. 

 

“nice to meet you, uh well, this version of you,” you wave. 

 

“N-n-nice t-to meet you a-as well y/n,” Alphys stutters. Sans walks over to the screens, doing his own once over of the calculations and nods. 

 

“the room is set up if you wanna come take a look,” Sans tells you. You nod and move away from the computers, following the dinosaur version of Alphys out of the basement. As the two of you walk to the room, Alphys fiddles with her hands before turning to you. 

 

“Y-you’re really a-another Sans?” she asks. 

 

“in the flesh,” you joke, holding up your arm. You hear a snort from behind you and you laugh as Sans falls in step with you. 

 

“yeah, she’s more gutsy than i am,” he jokes. 

 

“you don’t really have the stomach for being human anyway,” you laugh, patting your belly. Alphys lets out a quiet giggle and Sans eyes light up with the pun. 

 

“you’re right, i’m just heartless,” he snorts. You hear a group of enraged yelling coming from the new medical room. The three of you step in and you see Blue, Papyrus and a blue fish monster standing near a work bench. Theres a hospital bed leaning against the far wall with various equipment set up around it. You recognise most of the equipment as you inspect everything in more detail. 

 

“I-i-is this alright?” Alphys asks. You nod and turn to her. 

 

“It’s great, thank you alphys,” you thank her sincerely. The blue fish monster walks over to Alphys and wraps her into a large hug. 

 

“I TOLD YOU THE PUNK WOULD LIKE IT!” she yells. You suddenly get the idea that this is Undyne. 

 

“U-Undyne,” Alphys whines, blushing as she is put down. 

 

“HEY PUNK! THE NAMES UNDYNE! I HEARD YOU’RE ANOTHER ONE OF THESE LOSERS FUH HU HU HU!” Undyne greets, laughing loudly. You raise an eyebrow at her and just nod. She is very similar to the Undyne you know. 

 

“sup,” you say. 

 

“you ready to go get your paps?” Sans asks. Your body fills with nerves and determination. 

 

“yeah let’s go,” you nod. 

 

You meet Sans, Red and Stretch down in the basement. You enter the last codes to boot up the machine and watch it spark into action. You had already discussed that Stretch was going to hang back and watch the machine while you, Sans and Red went through the portal to gather everything. As soon as the portal is active you turn to the skeletons. 

 

“grab my hand when we walk through ok, don’t wanna loose anyone,” you tell them. Two bony hands slip into yours and the three of you enter the portal. You push through the white lights of the void and keep walking forward until your feet hit solid ground once more. Sans and Red’s hands in yours tighten as the three of you push through the other end of the portal. 

 

As soon as you’re all through the portal you release their hands and look around your workshop. Tools lay all over the ground as well as blueprints and various notebooks. 

 

“sorry for the mess,” you apologise. Sans and Red shrug, looking at their surroundings. You lead them through the door and into your small home. You can hear Papyrus’s care taker in the kitchen. 

 

“that’s pap’s carer for when i’m not here. let me just go dismiss her and then we can get to work,” you tell them. They nod and stay back in the hallway as you enter the kitchen. You knock on the frame to announce your presence and Matilda, Papyrus’s carer, turns away from the kitchen bench to face you. She was a lovely anthropomorphic cat monster with large green eyes and black and white fur. 

 

“Ah Sans! I was wondering where you were! There hasn’t been any changes to her condition however she did ask for a plate of spaghetti this morning,” Matilda informs you. 

 

“hey about that, i’m taking paps away to a healing facility so i’m gonna have to let you go,” you tell her. 

 

“Oh you found somewhere! That is wonderful news! I will return to the hospital then, do you need help with packing?” she asks. You shake you head. 

 

“nah, i’m calling over a few friends to help. but matilda, thank you really. you’ve done so much for her,” you thank her. Matilda crosses the kitchen to offer you a hug. You accept the embrace and pull away. As soon as she has collected her things you return to the hallway. Red and Sans are inspecting the photographs on the wall, seemingly discussion something. 

 

You stand beside them and look at the photograph they are looking at. It is one of you and Papyrus standing on the beach. You’re wearing your usual outfit but next to you Papyrus is wearing a bright orange bikini, grinning wildly.

 

Papyrus is taller than you by at least a foot, her body is lean and toned after years of training. Her muscles are defined and in the photograph you can see her six-pack. Her face isn’t as round as yours but her hair is the same natural white. Her eyes are bright and are blue like your own. She looks so happy in this photograph, it sends a pang through your heart. 

 

“is this her?” Sans asks. 

 

“yeah, that was us last summer,” you explain. You lead them away from the photographs and to Papyrus’s door. You open the door quietly and walk through. Sans and Red gasp behind you as they enter behind you. 

 

Papyrus is lying in her bed, various medical equipment around her. She’s sleeping soundly but she looks drastically different to the photograph in the hallway. Her hair is flatter and tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Her cheeks have sunken in and your skin isn’t as healthy as it once was. Her eyes are slightly sunken, dark circles underneath them. Your heart breaks looking over her. You walk over to the bed and pull a chair closer. You take her hand gently and run a hand over her forehead. 

 

She stirs and her eyes blink a few times before focusing on you. She offers you a weak smile, clearly very tired. 

 

“Sans! You’re back,” she says weakly but with a smile. You squeeze her hand in yours gently and brush away a stray hair from her face. 

 

“hey paps, how you feeling?” you ask her. 

 

“The same,” she pouts. She must have noticed Sans and Red behind you because her eyes widen.

 

“paps, these are my friends. we’re gonna take you somewhere to help you get better ok?” you tell her. Sans and Red move closer to the bed, standing behind you. 

 

“Where are we going?” She asks. 

 

“it’s uh, hard to explain but it’s gonna be another universe. these skeletons behind me are different versions of me and they want to help,” you tell her. 

  
“Is this another one of your jokes?” she asks you, doubt covering her face. You shake her head and squeeze her hand once more.

 

“no paps, this is serious. we’re gonna pack our stuff and move in with them until you’re better. you can bring anything you want and we can come back if you don’t want to be there anymore,” you tell her. She must see how serious you’re being and sighs. 

 

“Ok. When are we going?” She asks. 

 

“we’re going to pack up our stuff first and then we’ll take you there. we already have a room set up for you and I promise you won’t be by yourself as often as you are here,” you tell her. She seems relieved at this and nods. 

 

“Ok. Hi other versions of my sister! I am the Great Papyrus! Sorry I am not at my usual excitement but it is very lovely to meet you!” Papyrus greets Sans and Red. The two skeletons move closer to the bed. 

 

“hey papyrus, i’m sans but you can call me red,” Red introduces. 

 

“and i’m also sans so just call me that. we’ve been calling your sister y/n to avoid confusion,” Sans explains, his eyes flickering over Papyrus’s face. 

 

“Wowie!” Papyrus says weakly before entering a coughing fit. You help sit her up and rub at her back softly. She hunches over, leaning into your body for comfort. You can feel Sans and Red’s panic as they don’t know what to do. You continue to rub at your sisters back until she stops coughing. She winces weakly as you lay her back down in the bed. 

 

“we’re going to pack up the house ok? we’ll come get you when it’s time to leave. just try and get some rest ok?” you tell her. Papyrus nods before falling into a sick sleep. You rub at your face, feeling stressed. The skeletons each put a comforting hand on your back and you take a deep breath, trying to calm your stress. 

 

You stand up from your seat and lead the skeletons out from your sister's room. You close the door gently.

 

“shit,” Red curses as soon as the door closes. 

 

“yeah, you said she was sick but… fuck,” Sans curses. 

 

“yeah. uh, follow me and I’ll get some bags to start packing,” you say, leading them into your own room. 

 

The three of you dig out various suitcases from around the house and begin packing the necessities. Red works on packing up your work stations and stacking your medical books into one suitcase while Sans walks around the house, packing away photographs and various other memorabilia. You pack a suitcase full of your clothing and sanity items before moving back into Papyrus’s room to pack away her clothing. 

 

You place in a few of her favourite books and her laptop. Even adding in her favourite scarf and pair of boots. As you stack the filled cases in the basement, a though brushes through your mind. You pull your mobile phone out from one of your work draws and open up a new group email. 

 

_To: Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne & Grillby. _

_Subject: Leaving_

 

_hey everyone._

 

_i’m taking paps away to help heal her. you won’t be able to contact us so i’m sending this email to make sure no one worries. we’ll be back eventually so don’t panic._

 

_tori & asgore - sorry for not calling you but this is something i need to do. you’d do the same thing if it were frisk. tell the kiddo i said bye. _

 

_alphys - tell work i’ll be away for a while._

 

_grillby - when i get back i promise i’ll pay off my tab_

 

_if you desperately need one of us - and i mean only in a life or death situation. go to the basement in my place and there will be instructions on how to contact me._

 

_sans._

 

You tuck the phone into your jacket pocket and pull out a spare note pad. You write down how to work the machine if anyone desperately needed to use it. You stick it to the front of the door and watch as Sans and Red set down the last bags in front of the still active portal. 

 

“you need help getting paps?” Sans asks.

 

“nah, i’ll be fine. you two can go through now and i’ll be through shortly with paps,” you tell them. They nod and begin moving the various suitcases through the portal. You walk back to Papyrus’s room. 

 

You look at her sleeping figure once more and decide against waking her up. You gently remove the heart monitor from her finger and unplug the i.v drip from the port in her hand. You turn the machines off and turn back to her sleeping figure. You surround Papyrus in your magic and gently lift her, manipulating her gravity so she is lighter for you to carry. You move her so she rests in your arms, her head leaning against your neck. Your eye blazes as you use the magic, gently walking her out of the room and down into the basement. The bags are gone but Sans is waiting by the entrance of the portal. 

 

“ready?” he asks. You nod and enter the portal, Papyrus barely stirring in your arms. You push through the white light, walking behind Sans until you feel the other end of the portal approaching. You step through the final light and into the skeleton’s basement. The machine shuts off behind you and Papyrus stirs in your arms. You look around the room and notice it’s only Sans in the room with you. 

 

“Sans?” she asks tiredly. 

 

“hey, we’ll get you into your bed now ok? we’re in the new universe,” you coo at her softly. She nods weakly. 

 

“we cleared everyone out of her room so she can settle in,” Sans says, looking over the body in your arms. 

 

You bring her up the stairs and past the living room, where the rest of the crew is waiting. You meet Papyrus’s (the skeletons) concerned gaze before turning the corner. You walk into the room and gently float Papyrus so she is settled on the bed. Sans walks in behind you and helps you stretch out Papyrus’s thinning legs. You pull the blanket over her body and softly tuck her in, leaving her arms outside of the blankets. Papyrus stirs and her eyes follow you as you re-attach a new heart rate monitor and insert the i.v plug into her port. 

 

“do you want anything? spaghetti?” you ask her. She shakes her head. 

 

“No. But can I wake up later can I meet your new friends? Do you think they’ll want to be my friend too?” She asks. Your heart swells with her innocent look. 

 

“of course they’ll be your friend. they’ll love you,” you tell her. She smiles before falling asleep once more. You gently brush her hair out of her face lovingly. You take a look at her vitals being displayed on a screen and sigh. You lead Sans out of the room and gently close the door over behind you. 

 

“you ok?” Sans asks. You shake your head and let yourself be pulled into a hug. You wrap your arms around his body and let your head rest on his shoulder. 

 

“it’s just so hard seeing her like that,” you wince into his shoulder. 

 

“i know,” his deep voice says knowingly. His arms tighten around you more and you let yourself be held. Maybe things will be better with everyone's help. 


	3. 03. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! shorter chapter today as I have work :( gotta get that money somehow. 
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER <3 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! utimagines.tumblr.com

It’s been three hours since you brought Papyrus to this universe and you are already wishing that you had done it sooner. Once you had calmed down with the help of Sans, you, Stretch and even this monster version of Alphys began working on ways to cure Papyrus. You had been very wary of Alphys at first, but had to tell yourself that this wasn't the same Alphys that got Papyrus sick in the first place. You haven’t told her that it was her alternate self’s doing yet, but you get the feeling that she may already know. 

 

Sans had the job of busying Papyrus, Edge, Blue and Undyne so the rest of you had space to work. Red was nowhere to be seen but he walked in later to the research group with bags of food hanging off his arms. The familiar smell of Grillby’s food almost had your mouth watering. He must have seen your look of want for the food because he chuckles and places a bag in front of you. He hands out other bags of food to the rest of the group before settling at a spot at the table. All of the research notes and books were pushed into the centre as everyone pulled their meals out of their bags. 

 

You opened yours to find a bottle of Grillby’s specialty ketchup and an order of fries and a burger. You shoot Red a thankful look before taking a huge bite out of the burger. It tasted slightly different to your usual Grillby’s burger, probably due to the fact that this was magical food, but it didn’t stop you from loving every bite. 

 

“what type of monster is grillby in this universe?” you ask, finishing off your fries only a short while later. 

 

“he’s a flame elemental,” Red answers, squirting some mustard straight into his mouth. You snort and cover your mouth at the idea. The Grillby in your universe certainly is attractive but to hear he is literally flaming hot has you in stitches. The skeletons look confused but you just shake your head. You tell them that theres an inside joke between you and Grillby and that him being a fire elemental here just made it funnier. They’re still confused. 

 

Once lunch is over, you take a break from the research and take some of Papyrus’s left over spaghetti from the fridge and heat it up. You walk into your sisters new room and gently wake her, watching her eyes flutter as she wakes. 

 

“hey there sleepy head, want some spaghetti?” you ask her. She nods and you set the spaghetti aside to help sit her up. You pass her the bowl and fork and watch as she slowly eats. 

 

“Wowie! This spaghetti is amazing!” she says, her eyes lighting up. 

 

“WHY THANK YOU HUMAN ME - UH I MEAN- I WASN’T SPYING!” the tall skeleton says from the door. You turn and see Papyrus blushing a bright orange in the door way, fiddling with his gloves. You let out a laugh and gesture for him to join you in the room. Your sister’s eyes widen at the sight of the skeleton and she sets her meal down. 

 

“GREETINGS HUMAN PAPYRUS! I AM THE GREAT _SKELETON_ PAPYRUS!” He introduces himself. Your sister grins at him, her eyes brightening slightly. Papyrus pulls a chair over from the desk and sits next to you, holding out a hand for your sister to shake. She takes his hand weakly but shakes it with all the enthusiasm she can muster. 

 

“Hello! I too, am the Great Papyrus! But to avoid confusion I should take on a nickname!” Your sister announces. 

 

“what name are you gonna choose paps?” you ask her, wondering what name she’ll choose. She ponders for a second, taking a bite from the spaghetti. As soon as she swallows her eyes light up. 

 

“Call me Penny!” she grins. You let out a chuckle. Penny? Like the pasta penne?   


“you’re so cool,” you grin lovingly at her. 

  
“Nyeh heh he-,” her laughter is cut off by a coughing fit. You take the bowl out of her hands and pass it to Papyrus, who lets out a concerned sound. You rub her back and hold her hand. Her coughs sound dry and hoarse and they break your heart to hear. You continue to rub her back until her coughing fit ends.

 

“paps could you please get her a cup of water, and bring the others in?” you ask him softly, gently lying Penny back down in the bed. Papyrus nods and rushes out of the room. You stroke your sisters face gently as she leans into your hand, her chest is heaving heavily - trying to recuperate from the coughing. 

 

Sans, Red, Stretch and Alphys enter the room with Papyrus trailing after them, a glass of water in his hands. Papyrus hands you the glass of water and nervously fiddles with his gloves again. You thank him before assisting your sister drink the water. 

 

“everything ok?” Sans asks, concern colouring his voice as he begins looking over the screens at your sisters vitals. 

 

“just another coughing fit,” you say, moving the half empty glass away from your sister and placing it on the desk next to you. Penny looks over to you and offers a weak smile. 

 

“Are these my new friends?” She asks softly. You nod and squeeze her hand in yours. 

 

“yeah, you met sans and red at our house and this is this universes alphys and the tall skeleton is another papyrus but you can call him stretch,” you say, gesturing to the various monsters in the room. 

 

“Hi! I’m the Great Papyrus but you can call me Penny!” She greets with a small amount of enthusiasm. 

 

“wish i had a _penny_ for every time i heard that line,” Sans winks at your sister. She groans softly at the pun and covers her face with one hand. 

 

Stretch offers a lazy wave and looks over your sisters condition. Alphys nervously fiddles with her hands, walking over beside you. 

 

“H-Hi Penny! I-I-I’m Doctor Alphys! W-Would you m-mind if I g-give you a c-c-check up?” She asks, stuttering nervously. Penny looks up at you, wariness colouring her features. You nod down at her, letting her know she’d be fine. Penny gets the message and nods at Dr. Alphys. 

 

“Ok,” she confirms. Alphys moves over to rustle through the draws, pulling out a stethoscope and various other medical equipment. You help sit your sister back up in the bed and look over to the group of skeletons. 

 

“hey, mind waiting outside? we’re probably gonna have to take pa-penny’s shirt off and i don’t want you guys seeing that,” you say directed to the skeletons. Papyrus and Stretch flush bright orange before leaving the room, Sans just nods and pulls Red out along with him. He closes the door behind him and you and Alphys get to work. 

 

As you take your sisters vitals, you watch Alphys’s reactions to the various symptoms. Coughing, weight loss, weakening, fatigue and many others. She puts the stethoscope on your sisters chest to listen to her breathing, something you had done many times before. 

 

“I-I see what you m-mean when you c-couldn’t figure it out,” Alphys says, frustration colouring her features. She pulls away the stethoscope and you fix Penny’s shirt so her chest is covered once again. Her ribs are starting to show you noticed. It makes you feel sick. 

 

“H-have you l-looked at her s-soul yet?” Alphys asks you, writing down her findings on a sheet of paper. 

 

“i couldn’t. even with my magic, the one thing i can’t do is extract a soul. my magic affects the nature of the soul but i can’t draw it out from a persons body,” you explain, feeling frustrated with the limitation. 

 

“O-Oh! I-I will draw out your soul then P-Penny, if thats o-ok with you?” Alphys asks, looking focused. 

 

“O-ok. Will it hurt?” Penny asks, looking at Alphys. 

 

“Not at all! Y-You will just f-feel a tugging sensation at y-your chest,” Alphys explains. Penny nods and you watch, holding Penny’s hand as Alphys raises her hands to Penny’s chest. Her hands glow yellow for a moment before Penny suddenly gasps. 

 

You watch as Alphys draws out your sisters soul, a small orange heart. Penny squeezes your hand as you all inspect the soul. 

 

“Wowie! It’s my soul!” Penny gasps. You focus on the soul, looking at every detail as it slowly bobs and turns in Alphys’s hand. 

 

You notice a shadow in the soul as it slowly rotates towards you. As the other side of the soul faces you, you are instantly filled with rage. Whatever your Alphys exposed your sister to, whatever illness she has contracted. It’s begun eating away at her soul. A small chunk of her soul is missing and black veins seem to be eating away at the surrounding areas slowly. 

 

“W-What! What is that?” Alphys gasps, looking closer at the soul herself. You struggle to keep your cool, your eye blazes with fury. Penny looks confused but squeezes your hand, trying to calm you in her own way. You pull your hand away from hers and stand up from the seat. Alphys returns Penny’s soul to her body as you march out of the room, heading straight for the basement. 

 

On your way, you run into Sans. He sees your blazing eye and his eye sockets widen. He immediately holds onto your arms and stops you from continuing on your path down the hallway. 

 

“let me go!” you yell, trying to yank free from his grip. 

 

“what happened!?” he asks, shock and concern all over his features. Red and Edge appear in front of you and they rush over to help Sans. Your eye blazes hotter as you use your gravity magic to push the skeletons away from your body. Red and Sans knock into Edge as they fall to the floor. You go to keep walking but find that you can’t move. You swivel in your spot and see the monster version of Undyne staring at you. 

  
“ **l e tm eg o** ,” you glare at her. 

 

“NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!” Undyne yells at you. You summon a blaster and have it hang above your head threateningly. Rage fills your body, you can feel your hands shaking. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!” Undyne yells, taking a step back but continuing her magical hold on your body. 

 

“y/n! look at me! what happened in there?” Sans calls out from behind you. 

 

“her fucking soul is what happened! it’s **d i s i n t e r g r a t i n g** ,” you growl. Arms suddenly wrap around your body and the blaster above your head disappears from the shock. You thrash your body to get away from the strong hold. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO THEN?” Edge asks from behind you. His arms tighten around you, your eye blazes as you use your gravity magic to push his body away from yours. His hold only tightens as the both of you go flying back. 

 

“i’m gonna fucking **k i l la l p h y s.** she did this to her! let me **g o,** ” you yell at Edge. He pins you to the ground, holding your arms behind your back so you can’t move. You’ve seen your sister practice this move a thousand times before. The memory sends a pang through your heart and you bang your head against the floor. 

 

“y/n listen to me! we’re better than this, we don’t have to kill anyone!” Sans says, sounding serious as he walks over to you. Your arms begin to ache in Edge’s strong grip and you feel yourself beginning to give up. 

 

“but she did this to her!” you growl, trying to wiggle out from underneath Edge’s body. 

 

“y/n, kid, i get you’re mad but you gotta think about it. killing alphys isn’t going to heal your sister. we’re all here to help ya,” you heart Stretch say from somewhere behind you. 

 

“THE WEED BAG IS CORRECT, WE WILL HEAL YOUR SIBLING!” Edge says from above you. You can see shock written over Sans’s face, clearly, Edge never takes the pacifist route. You feel the flame in your eye die down as you let yourself go limp on the ground. 

 

“listen, sweetheart, we’re gonna help her in every way we can. we all know a lot about souls here, it’s gonna be fine,” you hear Red say from your other side. You flip your head to look at him and see the angst written all over his features. 

 

“ok, fine. just let me go,” you whisper softly, all the anger gone from your system. Edge’s grip on your arm disappears and you bring them down to cover your face. Edge’s weight on your back leaves yet you stay on the ground. You feel exhausted after using that much magic just in fury, your eye aches and your heart feels heavy with regret. 

 

“hey, let’s go take a breather somewhere yeah?” Sans suggests. You barely nod your head and let yourself be lifted up to a sitting position with magic. You rub at your sore eye and slump over. You feel a skeletal hand caress your back. 

 

“sorry for blasting you guys away,” you apologise softly. 

 

“IT WAS VERY IMPRESSIVE! BUT YOU SHOULD TRAIN MORE IF YOU WISH TO GET BETTER IN ORDER TO DEFEAT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!” Edge declares from behind you. You just nod and take a deep breath. 

 

You slowly stand up from your position on the floor, Sans and Red standing up with you. You turn around and see Stretch, Edge, Undyne, Papyrus and Blue looking over at you. Alphys is hovering in the doorway of Penny’s room, looking shaken. 

 

“sorry,” you apologise, addressing everyone. You allow yourself to be led out of the house by Sans and Red, standing in the afternoon sun in the backyard. You squint from the sudden brightness but walk with the two skeletons over to a picnic table set up in the corner of the yard. You take in your surroundings and notice that you can see the mountain from the yard. 

 

The three of you sit down at the table. You lean over and rest your cheek on the warm surface, just allowing yourself to feel like shit. 

 

“y/n, is her soul really that bad?” Red asks you softly from his place around the table. 

 

“it’s got a chunk missing and there's black veins coming from the missing area. it’s slowly eating away at the soul,” you explain softly, wincing at the memory of the soul. 

 

“fuck,” Sans curses. Red curses as well, scratching his head. You put a hand on the table in front of your face and stare at the marks left on your wrists from Edge’s grip. Red marks soon to be bruises show around the flesh. 

 

“we’re going to figure out a way to help her ok? for now we just need you to rest and calm down. go watch a move with paps and blue while we start working with the soul,” sans says, formulating a plan. 

 

“i wanna help, but i don’t know much about souls,” you tell him. 

  
“you can help by calming down. penny needs you and if she’s anything like paps she's gonna get worked up over seeing you like this,” Red adds.

 

“ok,” you answer, feeling defeated. 

 

“hey, as soon as you feel better you can jump back in with us but this is only temporary,” Sans reassures you. 

 

“ok."


	4. 04. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh lil short one today (under 2k words)! sorry but i've been busy with work :(((( expect the next chapter soon though! it will be longer as well! 
> 
> possible trigger warning for swearing? 
> 
> feel free to ask me anything about the fic at my tumblr: utimagines.tumblr.com <3

It’s been a week since the discovery of the missing chunk in Penny’s soul. One whole week. You have since calmed down from your murderous rampage aimed at the human version of Alphys and have begun learning about souls. You’ve been given the basic run down of the souls by the skeletons. 

 

Human souls come in a variety of colours, each meaning different traits. Red being determination, orange (like Penny’s soul) means bravery, yellow for justice, green for kindness, light blue for patience, dark blue for integrity and purple for perseverance. Your soul is purple for perseverance you’ve learned. Bravery for Penny though, that was something you could understand. You already knew about monster souls being made up of love, hope and compassion but learnt that they’re made up of different traits depending on the universe. 

 

Penny’s condition hadn’t changed at the revelation of the missing part and Dr. Alphys (the monster) had been keeping tabs on the progression of the disintegration. Thankfully, it was a slow process so you and the monsters had time to find a cure. You had very delicately, with the help of Sans, taken a sample of the veins eating away at the soul. This is where you find yourself now, cross checking the molecular structure of the sample against anything you’ve ever come into contact with. 

 

Your eye presses on the microscope, slowly zooming in at the cells beneath you. You take notes on the behaviour of the cells before drawing away from the machine and leaning back in your chair. Sans walks into your room, where you’ve been holed up for hours studying the samples, with a plate of tacos. 

 

“hey, blue made lunch for everyone,” he greets, setting the plate of tacos on the desk. 

 

“thanks, hey, mind taking a look at this sample for me? i can’t seem to place what it is,” you ask him, standing up from your seat. 

 

Sans nods and takes your place on the chair as you pick up a taco. You eat slowly, watching Sans fiddle with the sample and the microscope. You finish the strangely sweet tacos, seriously what did blue put in these, and begin looking back in your notes. As you’re reading your notes on the structure or lack of thereof frustratingly enough, you hear Sans make a subtle grunt. 

 

Your eyes snap to his form, watching as he swears at the sample. 

 

“what? what is it?” you ask him, stepping closer. You notice that his back has gone rigid and his posture is tense. He pulls away from the microscope and shakes his head, looking up to the ceiling as he curses. 

 

“what the fuck, why, why does this have to happen, fucking shit cunt fuck,” he growls. 

 

“sans. what is it?” you ask him forcefully, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“i know what it is. question is, how the fuck did your version of alphys get her hands on it?” he growls, pushing away from the bench on the wheeled chair and rolling over to the collection of notebooks he had left there. He takes one of the notebooks and rolling back over to the desk, opening to book and flipping to a selected page. 

 

“ok so, your sister has been exposed to a crystallised version of the void. we pass through the void all the time but only for shot amounts of time which is why our souls are never affected. crystallised void is when the void is opened and exposed to a select combination of chemicals until the crystal forms,” sans explains, pointing out his notes on the subject.

 

“when someone, especially humans, is exposed to the crystal it attacks their soul, making it deteriorate like penny’s. once the soul is almost gone, the person affected will have barely any immune system left. their body would just give up,” Sans growls as he points out more notes. 

 

You feel your anger towards Alphys flare up again, eye blazing as you read over the notes of the crystallised void. You ball your hands up into fists and slam one on the table in frustration. Why, why did this happen to your sister. What the fucking fuck was Alphys thinking. 

 

“how do we fix penny? is there a way to counteract it?” you ask him, beginning to pace around the room. 

 

“there is a way but i don’t know it, fortunately, i know just the person to help us get the answers,” sans says as he pulls out his mobile. You stop your pacing to re-read over the notes on the crystallised void, trying to absorb as much of the information as possible. How was it that Sans knew what it was and you didn’t. What was the difference between the two of you that had exposed Sans to this element before? 

 

Sans puts away his mobile and stands up from the seat, wrapping his hand around your wrist to pull you away from the notes. You face him, your eye starting to stop blazing. 

 

“look, y/n, we know what it is now so we _are_ going to heal your sister. i promise you. and after she’s better, how about me, you and whoever else wants to come all pay a visit to this human version of alphys and start asking questions.”

 

—————————

 

Sans’s person who knew how to help ended up being a ten year old in a blue and pink striped jumper. You had since past on the news to the other skeletons, Alphys and Penny about the crystal. Penny was glad you had found out what was happening and was in higher spirits when she realised that she could be getting better soon. You thanked your lucky stars that Penny had always been a positive person instead of dwelling on the negatives. Like you would do. 

 

The small human, Frisk as it turned out to be, burst into the skeletons home with enthusiasm. Following behind them was a large goat lady holding a flower pot. You stood behind Sans and Papyrus as they greeted the guests into their home. You watched, smiling, Papyrus swing Frisk up into his arms and into a very elaborate hug, Frisk giggling like mad at the gesture. 

 

“Hello, Sans! Greetings Papyrus!” Toriel greets warmly. She’s wearing a beautiful sundress and a cute floppy hat that her horns stick out of the top, her ears framing her face. The flower pot in her arms suddenly makes a noise and you can see a singular golden flower appear in your vision. 

 

“hey tori. weed,” Sans glares at the flower. The flower hisses back at him. You’re confused. 

 

“GREETINGS MY FAVOURITE TINY HUMAN!” Papyrus says happily as he places Frisk back onto the ground. 

 

“ _Hi Papyrus! Hi Sans! Oh hi! I’m Frisk, what’s your name?”_ Frisk signs, walking over to you. You wave at the kid, feeling Toriel’s eyes on you. 

 

“heya kiddo, i’m sans but uh, you can call me y/n,” you greet the kid. Frisk’s eyes light up as they furiously begin signing to you. 

 

“ _Another Sans! A human one! Hi Y/N I am Frisk! Do I exist in your universe?_ ” They ask. 

 

“yeah, ‘cept you look a lot more like your mom here and your mom is a lot more human-y,” you grin down at them. Frisk gasps, their eyes shining as they look back to Toriel. Toriel looks a choked up with emotion and places a hand over her chest. You can feel the happiness radiating off the both of them. Even the flower in the pot has ceased it’s hissing towards Sans. 

 

“ _Is your Papyrus here?_ ” Frisk asks you after a moment of silence. 

 

“yeah kiddo, it’s actually why i called you over. follow me into the lounge and we’ll chat,” Sans says, leading the group to the living area. 

 

“I WILL MAKE TEA!” Papyrus announces as he walks off into the kitchen. Red, Edge, Stretch and Blue are all sitting around the room, leaving seats on the couches for the guests. Stretch is on the floor, leaning against the arm rest of one of the couches. Edge and Blue are sitting on a small love seat together and Red is in the only singular seat in the room. 

 

You sit down on the couch next to Stretch, who looks over to you with a lazy smile. You can see the concern in his eyes though. You shoot him a half smile before feeling Frisk climbing onto your lap. 

 

“whoa kiddo,” you laugh, stabilising Frisk in your lap. 

 

“My child, there are plenty of seats,” Toriel lightly scolds as she sits at the opposite end of the couch, leaving the middle space open for Frisk. Frisk grumbles and slides off your lap and into the middle space, still sitting close to you though. 

 

Sans sits down in his own spot and gestures to you to start. You nod and take a deep breath before explaining the situation about your sister. Toriel and Frisk gasp but don’t interrupt you as you relay the weeks past events. Once you’ve finished explaining, you lean back into your seat. Accepting the cup of tea that Stretch passes up to you. 

 

“ _How can we help?_ ” Frisk asks, you can feel the determination rolling off of them in waves. 

 

“you know that door in waterfall you found? you need to take us there and open it,” Sans tells Frisk. 

 

“what door?” Red asks from his position. 

 

“the kiddo found a door one time, one that hadn’t been there before. if my theory is correct, gaster should be behind it. he’ll know how to counteract the crystallised void,” Sans explains to the group. 

 

“ _I’ll do it. When are we going?”_ Frisk asks. 

 

This sets the group into planning mode. You all create the game plan for the following days events. Frisk will lead Sans, Red, Edge and yourself down to the underground and to the door. There, you will find Gaster and ask for his help. Red and Edge declared they were joining in case something happens. Stretch, Blue, Toriel and Alphys will stay behind at the house caring for Penny. 

 

You slump back into your seat, rubbing your hands over your face as the plans are set in stone. You feel a warm, furry hand touch your shoulder. You look over to Toriel. 

 

“My dear, would it be possible to meet your sister?” she asks softly. Frisk turns to you and nods in agreement, they would also like to meet Penny. You just nod and lead them out of the room and out front of Penny’s door. 

 

You open the door and lead them in quietly. Alphys is tapping away furiously on a laptop as Penny half-heartedly reads a picture book about adventuring. She looks up from the pages and smiles weakly. 

 

“Sister! And more friends! Hello, I am the Great Papyrus but you can call me Penny!” She says with weak enthusiasm. 

 

“ _Hello Penny! I am Frisk!”_ Frisk greets, walking over to the bed. Frisk pushes themselves up onto the bed and sits near Penny’s knees. 

 

“Greetings young one, I am Toriel,” Toriel introduces herself. 

 

“Wowie, you two switched species in this universe! You must belong together then!” Penny smiles, waving at them both. 

 

Toriel coos softly and Frisk grins at Penny. The two of them begin chatting softly, asking each other questions about the universes. You watch softly, only half listening to Toriel talking to Alphys about tomorrow's plan. You smile, watching Penny and Frisk compare hand sizes before linking their fingers together. Your heart melts at the smile on your sisters face. Even after all of the bed things happening to her, she still stays positive.


	5. 05. The Man Who Speaks In Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thankyou guys for all the comments, kudos and hits! i seriously love you all!
> 
> please enjoy the chapter and if you want to, check out my tumblr! www.utimagines.tumblr.com !
> 
> also, fill out this strawpoll to help impact the future of this story ;)   
> https://strawpoll.com/1d3cags

Toriel, Frisk and Flowey stay in the spare room over night after an eventful meal delivered by Papyrus. Frisk had been adamant about helping cook the meal which resulted in a small fire starting in the kitchen. Thankfully, Toriel was there to supervise and made sure it didn’t get too out of hand. You’re currently lying in your bed, unable to fall asleep with your mind reeling with all of the possible outcomes for the next day. You couldn’t stop questioning every single thought that came into your head. 

 

Are you ready to visit the underground again? Will you even be able to find the door? What is this universes Gaster like? Did he treat Sans and Papyrus like your’s treated you and Penny? Were they subject to his experiments? What if it turns violent? What if he’s gone crazy? What if he’s completely sane? How does he know how to help? Will he even help? Is he a skeleton monster? What does he look like? How strong is he?

 

You sigh, and roll around to rest on your other side, staring at the door. You scratch the side of your face and rub at your eyes. You quickly flick your eyes to the clock on the wall and then back to the door. It’s late. 

 

If you focus hard enough you can hear the quiet hum of Penny’s machines in her room next door. A pang passes through your heart, reminding you of the better times with Penny’s health. You continue to stare at the door.

 

Eventually you eyes start to droop. 

 

You fall asleep. 

 

——————————

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

 

_You heart leaps into your throat and you push away the blankets. Your feet are heavy on the ground as you race out of your room and into Penny’s. You scream, rushing forward to Penny’s convulsing body. Your eyes flicker over the screens, all of them flashing warnings at you aggressively._

 

_Penny’s body jerks around on the bed, her usual blue eyes clouded by white. You watch, horrified as they roll into her head, her mouth slightly open as she seizes. You call out to her, yelling her name as her head thrashes against the pillow._

 

“y/n”

 

_You scream, watching her body still and her soul floating out above her chest._

 

“y/N!” 

 

_The soul quivers, the usual bright orange a dark brown and covered in black decay._

 

“SANS”

 

_The soul shatters._

 

“SANS WAKE UP!” 

 

Your eyes snap open and you sit up in the bed, your eye blazing. Your frantic breathing makes it hard to focus on your surroundings. You feel hands on your arms, and you try and shake them off. 

 

“y/n! it’s ok! everything ok! it was just a nightmare!” you hear a voice say. 

 

You swivel your head, looking for the source of the voice. 

 

“hey, it’s ok! just look at me, deep breaths ok sweetheart?” 

 

You look into Red’s eyes, taking deep breaths. He breaths with you, exaggerating his movements for you to follow. Your eye stops blazing and your heart rate slows down. The memory of your nightmare still clings to the corners of your mind. 

 

“darlin’, you ok?” Red asks softly, running his hands gently up your arms. 

 

“s’ nightmare,” you stammer out, “penny died… nothing i could do…”

 

Your eyes fill with tears and try and blink them away, tilting your head up away from Red. He pulls you into a hug, sitting you on his lap. You lean into his body, accepting the hug. You wrap your arms around his shoulders loosely, resting your head against his shoulder. You notice he’s not wearing his jacket, only his red sweater. 

 

“what time ’s it?” you mumble after a short while of holding each other. His embrace is strong and warm. Even for a boney skeleton, he still manages to be comforting to you. 

 

“bit after 7, heard you on my way down,” he says gently, stroking your shirt covered back. You have a passing reminder that you’re only wearing a graphic t-shirt with a pickup line on it and some soft lace underwear and nothing else. Your face involuntary flushes and you hide your face into his shoulder. 

 

“red,” you say. 

 

“yeah?” he answers. 

 

“‘m not wearing much right now,” you say, only slightly embarrassed. You can faintly see a glow of red magic, you turn your head to see his cheek bones flushed red. You snicker and pull away from the hug, still seated on his lap. You take in the full view of his blushing face, laughing lightly as he avoids eye contact. 

 

You slide off his lap and off of the bed, walking over to your closet and slipping on a pair of tracksuit pants. You feel his eyes on you with every movement you make. You take a quick look of yourself in the tiny mirror in the closet, running your fingers through your short hair until it’s semi-decent. 

 

You sneakily watch Red’s eyes looking at your ass in the mirror and blush. Is he actually checking you out? 

 

“i’m gonna go check on penny,” you say, blushing lightly. His eyes snap away from your butt and onto your face. 

 

“want some company?” he asks. You nod and he follows you out of your room into Penny’s.

 

She’s still sleeping, but at least she isn’t convulsing like she was in your nightmare. You check over the data banks from last night and let out a breath of relief that nothing was out of the ordinary. Red looks over your sisters body and moves closer to you. You decide to let her rest and lead Red out of her room and out into the hallway. 

 

“ready for today?” he asks. The plan for the day runs through your mind and you nod. You’re more than ready to get the cure for your sister. 

 

——————————

 

You’re dressed in your ‘adventuring’ clothes (according to Penny who forced you to change when you walked into her room later that morning). You’re wearing some black leggings, a pair of Penny’s joggers, a plain white shirt and your signature blue jacket. You’ve put a few healing items in your pockets just in case. Next to you, Frisk is wearing their usual outfit but have added a backpack full of supplies Toriel gave them. Red and Edge are quietly discussing something in the corner as Sans finally joins the group, Toriel following him in. 

 

“ok, so, kiddos riding with me and edge is riding with red. y/n’s going solo. we’re all meeting at the entrance of the underground where we’ll make out next move,” Sans explains once again to Toriel. 

 

She nods and walks over to her child, embracing them tightly. 

 

“Be good, my child,” Toriel whispers. Frisk nods, their face determined. Frisk walks over to Sans and takes his hand. Edge grips Red’s upper arm and you put place your hands in your pockets. 

 

“we’ll be back soon, tori,” Sans says before blipping out of the room. You quickly follow his action, teleporting to the entrance on Mount Ebbot. You bend your knees as you land, the soft earth beneath your feet shifting slightly. You feel the heat of the sun hit your face, the scent of fresh mountain air filling your senses. It reminds you of seeing the surface for the first time, seeing wildlife, the scenery and everything that Earth has to offer. Edge and Red land next to you in a flash of red magic. 

 

“ _We need to take a short cut to waterfall. The door is in one of the hallways so we will just need to look for it,”_ Frisk explains. 

 

“meet at the sentry station?” Sans suggests. You all nod and you gather your magic to teleport underground. Before you even land, the familiar scent of pine trees and snow washes over you. The familiar stuffy air of the underground entraps you as you land at the sentry station. You can see the entry to Snowdin ahead of you. You’re filled with a sense of nostalgia and unease. 

 

Sans, Frisk, Red and Edge appear shortly after you. Frisk looks at something next to the station, if you remember correctly your version of Frisk said there was a ‘save point’ there. 

 

“ _Should I save?”_ they ask. You shrug, looking over at the other Sans’s. 

 

“sure kiddo, just don’t go resetting anytime soon,” Sans warns them. Frisk nods, walking over to the location. Their hands glow for a moment before the re-join the group. You all begin walking into Waterfall, Frisk expertly solving any puzzles that the group comes across. Edge watches and praises Frisks actions, while simultaneously degrading the puzzle makers for making such easy and ‘weak’ puzzles. 

 

“WELL DONE HUMAN! YOU SOLVED THE EASIEST FOUR IN A ROW PUZZLE THERE HAS EVER BEEN! EVEN BABY BONES IN MY UNIVERSE CAN CRAFT DEADLIER TRAPS THAN THIS!” Edge rants as you all walk over the bell blossoms. 

 

You stay quiet, just listening to Edge’s ramblings and watching Frisk. Red bumps his shoulder against yours as you enter a room with a few echo flowers and a telescope. 

 

“you ok? kinda quiet over there,” he asks. You sigh and nod. 

 

“just don’t like being underground again,” you tell him. He nods knowingly, after all his universe was a lot worse than this one. You all take turns stepping on the strange monsters face and getting ferried to the next room. He offers you three gold and you give it to Frisk who grins widely at you. 

 

“ _Ok, we should be close now,”_ Frisk says as Red gets off the monster. The group huddles closer together, Edge walking on one side of you and Red taking the other. Sans walks ahead, holding onto Frisks hand. You see the crystallised cheese on the table and check off your mental map of waterfall. Up ahead should be the telescope you, or Sans in this case, used to prank people with. Only when you look ahead, the hallway is longer than you remembered. 

 

Frisk lets out a surprised noise. They’re staring at the wall and you, and the other skeletons, follow their eyesight.

 

A big grey door. 

 

Gaster. 

 

“ _This is it,”_ Frisk declares. 

 

They walk up to the door, placing their small hands on it and pushing it open. The door shifts open slowly. You all walk over to the entrance, following Frisk into the dark room. The wet floor of waterfall disappears and you find yourself on a harder surface. 

 

A gloopy black monster stands in the centre of the room. They turn at the sound of the groups footsteps and reveal a distorted skull. Cracks splitting through the monsters eye sockets, running along the top of their skull and down through their permanent grin. 

 

“h̴o̵̡w̧͢͡ ͏d͟͡͏i̧҉d ͞͏yo̕u̡ ̴͞fį̸͝n̷̸d̸̡ ͠me,” his voice echoes throughout the room. 

 

“gaster…” Sans whispers. You watch his eyes frantically taking in the view of his broken down father. 

 

“s͠ą͠n̡̧s̸,̢ ̷iş̸͠ ͜͏̷t̵h̕͡at̢͘͏ ̨͘r҉ȩ̸a͞ll̷̷̷y͞ ̕͜y̸̴̛oư͢?͠” 

 

Sans walks forward to Gaster. 

 

“what happened to you?” Sans asks softly. 

 

“tḩ̷e͜ c̶͞o͞r̵e͏͘, th̸͡e͢ ̕v̵̡o͢id.͠ ͟͠w̡h̢y̨ ͝a͏ŗe ̛y̸̛͡o͡͝ų͝ he͜r̶̛͞ȩ̕?͡ w͝h̕͟͝o̢̕ ̴̛a͟rȩ̢̕ t̶h̴̢ey̸͟?͟͢”

 

You step forward to be next to Sans. Frisk takes your place between the two edgy skeletons. Gaster looks at you, seemingly sizing you up. 

 

“wh͏̛e͠͝r̵e̛ d̢i̢͜d̕ ͡y̨͢o̸̢u f̸i͞n̵͢͝d͞͞ ͟a̡ m̶a̧͡g̢e?” 

 

“this is y/n, or rather, sans. she’s an alternate version of me from another universe. red back there is another version of myself as well. the taller one next to him is his brother, an alternate version of papyrus,” Sans explains. 

 

“r͡e̡͠m̷̡͜a͏̢̢r̴͡ķa̧͘͝b͜͠l͢҉e̶:” 

 

“uh, hey gaster, dad guy or um yeah. listen, my version of papyrus is dying and you know how to help her,” you say to him. 

 

“she’s been exposed to crystallised void and it’s eating away at her soul. i remember you working with it back in the day and knowing the cure,” sans adds on. 

 

Gaster is silent for a second. He then nods and turns to you. 

 

“i w͏il̴l͡ ̵gla̵dl͝y͜ h̕e͘lp y͝o͝u̷r pa̧pyrus, ̢ho͠wev̷e͞r,͡ i ͡cannot̡ ͝in th͞i̶s b̸ody. i ̷n͏eed d̛e̷t̶e̵r͞m̵i̸n̷at͢i͜on in̛ject͝e̕d͢ i̕nto my͡ ͘s͏oul͜,͠ ͞w͝i̧t̛h͠ou͟t ̸i̸t̢,͠ m̛y̕ ̕bo̧dy͝ ̴will͘ tur͢n͘ to ̧d͘u͡s̨t̸ ̛th̶e m͝om͘en҉t i st̴e̷p ̸ou͡t̴ o͢f̡ t̵h͡is͝ r̷oǫm.”

 

“ _I can help!”_ Frisk says from behind you. 

 

“frisk, no. i’ll just go to the true lab and get the dt and i’ll be right back,” sans says and he shakes his head at the child. 

 

“ _But that DT turned the monsters into the amalgamates! You don’t want Gaster to melt anymore! I was to help!”_ Frisk says, determined. Sans sighs, defeated. Frisk walks up to Gaster, Red and Edge shadowing them. Red stands next to you, brushing his arm against yours. 

 

“ _Hello Mr. Gaster. My name is Frisk! I am going to help you now so can you please bring out your soul?_ ” Frisk asks him. 

 

Gaster nods and draws out his soul. An upside down cracked white soul floats out, covered in black goop. Frisk gently cradles the soul in their hands and closes their eyes. Their hands start to glow, brighter and brighter. Their soul resonates and the room is suddenly bathed in a bright light. You shield your eyes with your arms and turn into Red’s body. He turns to you and you both protect your eyes from the light with each other. 

 

“t͜h͡ank͝you child,” you hear Gaster’s voice revert from the echoing to a deep, smooth tone. You lean away from Red and look over to Frisk. They’re panting slightly from using their magic so you pass them a monster candy from your pocket. They take it and shoot you a thankful smile. 

 

“hey edge can you take frisk out to the cheese thing? i think it’s best the do another save just to be sure,” you ask him gently. Edge nods, accepting his task and taking a hold of Frisk’s hand, leading them out of the room. 

 

You take a moment to look over Gaster’s new form. He is no longer the goop man, rather a tall skeleton, almost as tall as Papyrus. The cracks in his skull are still present in his long face. You can see the resemblance to him and the brothers. He’s wearing a black suit, much like the one your father used to wear everyday under his lab coat. That reminds you… 

 

“hey uh gaster, if you do anything but heal my sister you’re gonna have a **b a dt i m e.** got it?” you say with a tense smile. 

 

“Of course. You defiantly are a version of my son aren't you,” he says with a slightly amused tone. It reminds you of when your father used to talk down to you before you knocked him against a few walls to gain some respect. Maybe you should try that method on this Gaster. 

 

“let’s just grab edge and the kiddo and head home,” Red suggests. You nod and walk out of the room, the skeletons following behind you. Red walks over to Edge and informs him that the group is leaving. 

 

“i’ll take the kid if you’ve got gaster?” you suggest to Sans. He nods and wraps a hand around Gaster’s arm before teleporting out. Frisk skips over to you and you lift them up in your arms. They sit comfortably on your hip as you watch Red and Edge teleport next. 

 

“ready kiddo?” you ask them. They nod enthusiastically, still sucking on the monster candy. You teleport into the lounge room of the house, feeling your magic level drop slightly. You place Frisk down on the ground and watch as they run over to Toriel. You take a monster candy from your pocket and begin eating one yourself. Teleporting with a guest isn't something you’re used to. 

 

Stretch and Blue enter the room, Papyrus trailing not to far behind them. You keep a close eye on Gaster, watching him take in the entrance of the new skeletons. 

 

“More alternate versions,” he breathes in awe. 

 

“Y/N! PENNY IS ASKING FOR YOU!” Papyrus announces. You snap your head towards the direction of her room and teleport in instantly. You appear next to her bed, surprising your sister slightly. Her forehead is sweaty and the covers have been drawn back from her thinning body. 

 

“penny! what’s going on?” you ask her frantically, wiping away at her forehead with the sleeve of your jacket. Gaster, Sans and Stretch come into the room. 

 

“Is that the help?” she asks weakly. 

 

“yeah paps, gaster’s gonna help you,” you tell her, pushing her hair away from her face and neck to help cool her down. 

 

“When did the sweating start?” Gaster asks, walking over to Penny’s body and inspecting her. 

 

“only half an hour ago,” Stretch tells him. 

 

Gaster looks over the machines, and then back to Penny. 

 

“Human, I will need to draw out your soul. Do I have permission?” Gaster asks. Penny nods weakly and lets her soul get tugged out of her chest gently. Gaster’s hands glow purple as he gently holds your sisters soul. He inspects the veins and the missing chunk closely before returning the soul to Penny’s chest. 

 

“I will need some things from my lab. Sans, take me there,” Gaster instructs. Sans nods and blips them both out of the room. 

 

“y/n i’m so sorry, i didn’t know what to do when she started complaining she was hot. i thought she was going into heat but toriel informed me that humans don’t go into heat and i started freaking out so i just took of her blanket!” Stretch apologises. This is the fastest you’ve ever heard him speak before. 

 

“stretch it’s not your fault. gaster’s gonna help her,” you tell him firmly. His face is distressed with worry but he nods with your words, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and teleporting out of the room. 

 

Penny whimpers and presses her face into your hand, something she did even as a baby. You quietly count the minutes until Sans and Gaster come back. 

 

3…4…5…6…

 

After 10 minuets of calming Penny and washing her heated body down with a cool cloth curtesy of Toriel, Sans and Gaster appear back in the room with a large bag. Gaster sets the bag on the desk and begins pulling things out and handing them to Sans. You watch as the two of them work together, mixing things in vials and infusing liquids with magic. 

 

Gaster combines the chemicals into a final vial and draws out a syringe. He draws up the mixture and walks over to Penny. 

 

“This isn’t the full cure, rather a temporary one that should stop it from advancing past this point. It will take me a few days to create the full cure. I will need to draw your soul out once more to inject the serum,” Gaster explains calmly. 

 

“Thank you,” Penny thanks him. Gaster pulls out her soul once more and brings it closer towards him. You watch carefully as he pierces the soul with the syringe, Penny gasping from her place on the bed. He slowly begins injecting the serum.

 

Penny sighs in relief from next to you. You quickly tear your eyes from the soul and back to your sister. Her face is one of pure relief and she sags into the sheets. Her forehead doesn’t feel warm and she seems to have stopped sweating. You look back to Gaster and the soul. He gently removes the syringe and inspects the soul. You and Sans look at it from either side of him and take notice of the difference. The veins that once pulsed around the soul have now ceased. The black begins to dull but they don’t fade. Gaster places Penny’s soul back into her body and carefully puts the syringe on the table. 

 

“thank you,” you say softly, sagging with relief against the bed frame. Sans pats Gaster on the back. 

 

“ya still got it old man,” he teases in good faith. Gaster nods and moves back to the desk. 

 

“I will begin working on the cure in here so I can track her progress as well,” Gaster says. You nod, knowing you're defiantly going to be asking others to be in here with them and supervise. You rub at your face again. Looking down at Penny, you notice she’s gone to sleep. Her chest rising and falling in a peaceful manor. You brush your fingers through her hair once more. When she wakes you’ll have to give her a bath to cleanse her from her sweat you decide. 

 

“c’mon gaster. we’ll introduce you to everyone formally,” sans suggests, leading his father out of the room. You press a soft kiss to Penny’s forehead. You couldn’t thank your lucky stars enough to have found Gaster before anything worse happened. 


End file.
